


Age Regressions

by Pizza_Mia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adorable toddler Obi-Wan, Age Regression/De-Aging, Because of his general, Cody needs a holiday, Dad! Vader, Deaged Obi-Wan, Fluff, Gen, Vader drives the clones crazy, Vader is very protective, Young Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizza_Mia/pseuds/Pizza_Mia
Summary: Vader is just so done. Between his crappy boss, dealing with the constant company of incompetent fools, and grieving his loss everyday. He is this close to snapping, when his idiotic former master had to go and stupidly infiltrate the most secure battle station in the galaxy. WITH VADER ON IT!One would honestly think that his former master had a death wish or something...Well, time to deal with his former master once and for all.Too bad things never went the way he wanted it... And soon, Vader somehow finds himself in custody of one very adorable toddler who has crawled his way into Vader’s heart.





	1. Death Star Debacle

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me and wouldn’t leave me alone, so this is a product of a very self-indulgent fic :)

Darth Vader supressed an annoyed growl when he caught sight of his master - _former master_ , he reminded himself firmly - striding down a corridor. Welp, this was certainly an interesting development.

What was Obi-Wan doing on the Death Star anyway?

He had thought - well, hoped - that his former master would be more smarter than this. 

Unbelievable. Obi-Wan was trying to infiltrate the most secure and most heavily guarded battle station and was actually,  **casually**  striding down the corridor like he owned the place or something.

Actually, Sidious pretty much owned the place. Due to some... rather extensive hacking, Vader had collected enough evidence to prove that the former chancellor had been embezzling funds from the Imperial Senate. 

Hey, he was not a total lapdog. Unlike some people.

*Cough* Tarkin *Cough*

Stupid ADHD. Right, back to Obi-Wan

To be honest, Vader has long since lost his desire to kill the older man. After all, he had had twenty years to analyse Mustafar and the whole falling-to-the-darkside thing and had come to the conclusion, that had their roles been reversed, he probably would have done the same. 

Although, Vader mused, cutting off all a person's limbs and leaving them to burn in lava seemed a tad bit extreme.

Even for a Sith.

He stood in the shadows for awhile, just observing Obi-Wan. The older man moved stiffly, no longer agile, but Vader could see a dangerous, almost feral, air about him. His once copper hair were now silvery strands and his faced was lined and all in all, Obi-Wan looked like a very old man.

Someone had certainly not aged well.

By now, Obi-Wan was nearing the end of the corridor, so Vader figured that now was a good as time as any to make his presence known.

Mentally humming an awesome bad-guy tune that he had made up, privately dubbed the Imperial March, Vader flooded the atmosphere around him with the darkside and turned on his vocoder.

Cue the creepy breathing.

Vader grinned underneath his helmet as he saw his former master's back stiffen and Obi-Wan's hand flew to his lightsaber hilt, the snap-hiss of a blue lightsaber ringing out through the hallway.

Let it be known that even as a Sith, Vader still had a certain flair for the dramatics.

 ----- ----

The fight was certainly taking much longer than Vader had previously anticipated. Even after all this time, Obi-Wan was still one of the best lightsaber duelist to exist. Unlike that idiot Windu who had ended up being tossed out of a window.

Such an embarrassing way to go!

Though, it was sort of ironic, Vader thought.

 _Windu was tossed out of a window,_ he sang in his head, _how shockingly funny._ Hehehe _._

"Ben?"

A young voice distracted him from his thoughts and Vader nearly gave himself whiplash, turning around to look for the source of the voice. He caught sight of a young blonde boy, the Princess and a scruffy-looking ruffian standing on the ramp of that awful pancake-shaped, rust-bucket miserable excuse of a ship.

Such a terrible rescue team, Vader decided. Obi-Wan must be losing his touch.

Of course, he could always find them later, so Vader decided to let them escape. For now.

He turned back to Obi-Wan, blinking in surprise, as the older man suddenly let his guard down and raised his lightsaber in surrender. Seizing his chance, Vader slashed his lightsaber at Obi-Wan. Vader yelped as Obi-Wan disappeared, leaving a pile of robes on the floor.

Cautiously, Vader nudged the pile of robes on the floor. He jerked back in shock as the pile started wriggling on its own. His curiosity overcoming his confusion, Vader crouched down and pushed away the robes, half-expecting to see a tooka or a loth-cat that his master might have smuggled in his robes or something.

Instead, Vader let out a very un-Sith like shriek when he realised that there was a BABY in there. And judging by the fuzz of red hair and distinct blue-green eyes, Vader had a strong suspicion that it was Obi-Wan.

Kriff.


	2. Memories or Not?

Vader scooped up the baby and stood up. He studied the child for a while. Admittedly, Obi-Wan was just so adorable! He had sleepy green eyes that stared back at Vader’s red tinted ones as the baby yawned.

Vader’s heart melted at the sight as he ran his gloved hands through the red fuzz on Obi-Wan’s hair. I’m keeping him, Vader decided right then and there.

Now, he just had to find out if baby Obi-Wan had his memories. ~~~~

Ok, so he wasn’t actually too suprised at the possibility of the Force randomly de-aging people. Hey, this was Obi-Wan! Strange things happened whenever they were around... Heck, Vader wouldn’t even be shocked anymore if he somehow time-travelled!

It was just part of the typical Skywalker-Kenobi strangeness.

But... If Obi-Wan had his memories, Vader would be so kriffed. He imagined a baby Obi-Wan purposely throwing tantrums, destroying his furniture and worst of all, putting sand everywhere. Vader shuddered involuntarily at the last one.

Hmmm... How to know if Obi-Wan had his memories or not? Perhaps, straight up asking him? But if one of those idiotic stormtroopers took a video and posted it on the holonet, Vader would be so doomed.

NEWSFLASH: VADER TRIES TO TALK TO A BABY! 

No way. Just... No.

His question was answered for him when the child giggled, placing his hands on Vader’s chestplate.

”Dada!”

Oh. So, no memories. Still, this could be a good thing?

——— ———

Still holding Obi-Wan, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder, Vader made his way back to his quarters. The automated doors closed behind him with a dramatic swish. The first thing Vader did, was to gently lift the baby up and place him on Vader’s favourite couch.

Yes, he had a couch. Yes, it really was bright green. And no, he did not use it as a trampoline. Certainly not.

...Maybe?

Vader’s expression softened as he looked down at Obi-Wan. He looked to be a child around... three years of age? The baby - toddler? - was breathing softly as it held onto one of Vader’s hand, gripping his finger surprisingly firmly.

Well, Vader had zero experience on taking care of a child, so he would definitely need help.

But definitely not Palpatine. Ugh, no way was Vader going to let Palpacreep near Obi-Wan. Especially with all his ‘use your anger’ crap.

Obi-Wan literally had no anger, Vader mused, as he gently probed the child’s blinding Force presence.

And Vader would keep it that way. He would rather relive Mustafar twenty times over than let Palpatine within a planet’s reach of Obi-Wan. Vader thought for a moment, before reaching over for his holocom. 

“Listen... I need your help.”

 


	3. CC-2224

Commander Cody, or CC-2224 as he was known better for nowadays, despised the Empire. No, scratch that, he hated the Empire. It was ironic, really. A stormtrooper (the word tasted sour on his lips) who despised the Empire, a soldier who wanted to destroy his own group.

He hated all of them; the stuck-up Imperial Senators with the fine clothing, the greedy politicians and the ruthless officers. But who Cody hated the most, was the Empire and his little pet Sith Vader.

After all, how could Cody serve an Empire that had forced him to kill his own general? Who had forced him to betray the one person who had really cared about him. The thing is, he wouldn’t have all these thoughts, all the memories of **before** the Empire, if his chip hadn’t been taken out.

(During a skirmish on some backwater planet, a head injury that had crushed the chip, forcing the medic to take it out)

Of course, the first few days had been hell, with Cody moping around and grieving as he remembered how he had ordered the 212nd to fire at General Kenobi. Then, Kix had shown up and reminded him that the general would have forgiven him and wouldn’t have wanted Cody to give up.

Cody had taken those words to heart, and devoted himself to taking down the empire. Things like, leaking intelligence, sabotaging weapons and so on.

So, yeah. Cody was not going to be ‘loyal to the Empire till the end’. Nope. He was just waiting for the right time to jump ship, ditch the outfit and join the Rebellion. The only problem was when.

And if he could find the Rebellion.

Therefore, he was a little more than surprised when Vader, of all people, contacted him to ask for help.

———- ———-

Vader sighed as someone stomped into his quarters. Really Cody?, he thought, must we go through this whole argument again?

Though, first things first.

Vader gently led Obi-Wan into another room, closing the door behind him. He wouldn’t want Cody fainting or something. Clones were very dramatic that way.

At least, Vader mused, better than those idiotic stormtroopers who couldn’t even aim properly. 

Vader crossed his arms over his chest as Cody marched up to him, until the clone was standing directly in front of him. “What. Do. You. Want.” Cody said, through gritted teeth.

”Someone’s disrespectful today.” Vader muttered under his breath.

Cody heard this. “You made me turn on my own general!” He hissed, eyes narrowing in anger. “And put a karking chip in my head!”

”Cody,” Vader huffed, “Sifo Dyas ordered the chips. And I didn’t make you shoot your general, Sidious and the chip did that.”

”And you joined them!”

”Ok...” Vader admitted, “That’s true.”

”I absolutely hate you.” 

“Yes, you made that quite clear.” Vader said dryly, “But can we continue this fascinating somewhere else? I need help.”

”Sure. The fearsome Darth Vader needs help from some lowly clone,” Cody said sarcastically. “What help anyway?”

Obviously, this was some trap from Vader, Cody already knew. 

“It’s... complicated.” Vader admitted, struggling for the right words.

Cody sat cross-legged on the floor. “Spill. It can’t be more complicated than trying to be discreet about Senator Amidala when absolutely everyone knew. Especially, when you two kept snogging in front of the general.”

Underneath the mask, Vader’s face turned the colour of a bright red tomato, “I was discreet! I was the picture of discretion!”

“Not.” Cody shot back, “The whole 212nd and 501st already knew.”

”Crap.” Vader said, “So, anyway, I need your help to take care of something for me.”

”No way. Bye, I’m going to leave now.” Cody stood up. Just then, Obi-Wan crawled out from the room and firmly grabbed Cody’s leg, wrapping himself around it. The three year old giggled as Cody’s jaw literally dropped.

 ————- ————

“You killed the general!” Cody screeches, as Vader recounted what happened.

”No,” Vader argued, pointing to the toddler version of Obi-Wan who was currently trying to climb on Cody, “The general is right there.”

”You tried to cut the general in half!”

”Details,” Vader dismissed, “So, can you and the rest of the Vader’s Fist take care of him?”

“Fine,” Cody replied, “But I still can’t believe you called our battalions your fist. So, what’s your brain then? Oh, wait. You don’t have any.”

”Burrrrnnn.” A random stormtrooper spoke up.

”What are you doing here?” Vader demanded, “Out!”

The random stormtrooper ran as fast as he could, before Vader Force-choked him.


	4. Bubbles and Sand

“Bubbles!” Obi-Wan shrieked gleefully as his tiny arms flailed around in the air. A smile crossed Cody’s face as he poured more soup for the toddler. It was rather weird to see his general look like a cadet fresh out of the incubators back on Kamino. Actually, Cody still couldn’t believe it, but here was his general, so tiny and cute.

Honestly, this was the first time that Cody had seen the man - well, toddler now - look so relaxed and carefree. In a way, he was both sad and relieved that the general didn’t have his memory. Sad because, well.... because he would never speak to **his** Obi-Wan again, the same kind and caring general that Cody had served with during the Clone Wars.

Relieved because he wouldn’t have to face his general and feel all that shame and guilt for shooting him off a cliff.

Focus on the now Cody, he told himself, reaching over for a towel to dry off the little one.

One thing that Cody had learned during the Clone Wars, was just to roll with it. Life was... interesting that way. 

So yes, he rolled with it when his general was apparently deaged. He rolled with it when Vader ordered him on toddler duty. He rolled with it when Vader told Cody to give Obi-Wan a bath.

But he put his foot down and drew a line when Vader had tried to set him up for clean-up duty.

After all, there was only so much a clone could take.

——— ———

Cody smirked, placing Obi-Wan on his lap as he sat down cross-legged on the floor of Vader’s quarters. Vader was out on some assignment by the Emperor, so it was just him and Obi-Wan today. Perfect.

Cody held up a small vial in front of the curious toddler. “This,” he told the child seriously, “is the secret weapon.”

Obi-Wan gasped, tiny hands reaching out for the vial.

Cody, sensing the toddler’s interest, held the vial further away. “This...” he continued dramatically, “is the only thing that can defeat the dark knight Vader.”

He paused, before dropping his voice into a whisper. “Sand.” He said, mock-fearfully.

”Want.” Obi-Wan reached out for the vial again and this time, Cody gave it to him.

”Keep it safe.” Cody warned, “And use it wisely.”

Obi-Wan nodded seriously, before climbing out of Cody’s lap and crawling away. Cody watched, a self-satisfied grin growing on his face.

Revenge was sweet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... This chapter is a little short


	5. Checkup, Nightmares and Cuddles

“Well,” Vader demanded, “How is he?”

Kix shrugged, placing a comforting hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. The three year old was sitting on top of Vader’s quarter counter, while Kix gave the toddler a quick medical checkup. This was, of course, courtesy of Vader. “He is perfectly healthy, sir.” Kix reported, “If a little bit underweight and small for his age.”

Vader froze. Underweight? Underweight was not good! He had to do something!

Reaching over, Vader picked up Obi-Wan and was about to bring him to the kitchen, when he heard Cody say something under his breath.

Hearing what it was, Vader paused. “What did you say?” He spluttered, head whipping around to stare at Cody.

One of the clones, Hardcase, Vader guessed, stifled a laugh as Cody clarified, “Classic Vaderkins. You know, like half-Vader and half-Anakin. Because you keep switching between acting like Vader and Anakin.”

Underneath his mask, Vader’s face turned a dark red shade of embarrassment. “Ew, no.” Vader shuddered, “It makes me sound as if I’m married to myself or something. Like one of those fancy ‘ships’ that the holonet gossipers love to talk about.”

“Vader/Anakin.” Vader thought, horrified. 

His poor brain - the trauma it must be dealing with. Maybe he should take Sidious’s suggestions and go see a psychiatrist or a mindhealer.

———— ————

Obi-Wan whimpered in his sleep, clutching the tooka pillow that daddy had given him, as he dreamt of terrible things that his three-year old mind couldn’t comprehend.

_There was a tall man with a purple ‘saber fighting the shadows. Lightning was everywhere and there was an ugly man wearing a hood fighting the tall man. There was a scream and Obi-Wan found himself  staring down at a huge building that looked like a castle on fire._

_Scary men in clothes like Cody (But Cody was different. Cody was nice and made Obi-Wan feel warm and safe inside) were walking to the building on fire and there were these loud bang! sounds and people screaming._

_The worst one was the last one that Obi-Wan saw. There was fire around him and it was so red and someone was screaming ‘I HATE YOU!” (whatever that was) and there was an older man there. He had sad eyes and he felt sad too._

That was when Obi-Wan woke up, sweat soaking his tiny red face as he crawled down from the couch and went to look for daddy. Obi-Wan knew that daddy could make the bad dreams go away.

——- ——-

Vader was having a hard time sleeping. His poor traumatised mind was still gagging and thinking about what Cody said. It was in times like this that Vader wished he could have an instant-forget pill or something.

Like that time the rebels spray-painted the walls of his quarters with rainbows and unicorns. (He still had panic attacks from flashback) Of course, that had been totally unacceptable and Vader made a special note to look out for the rebel with the Mandalorian armour with the crazy amount of detonators and cans of spray paint.

So preoccupied was he, with all these thoughts, that he failed to see a small shadow slipping quietly into his room. In fact, Vader didn’t even notice until the figure was literally on top of him.

”What in Sithin’ hells!” He sat up, using the Force to switch on the lights. “Obi-Wan?” He asked, frowning as he took in the sight of the toddler’s pale face.

”Bad dreams.” Obi-Wan sniffled, a small tear running down his face.

Oh no, Vader thought, panic rising in him. What should he do? Uh... Maybe try and comfort him? Yeah, Vader figured that it would be the right thing to do.

But what if they were visions? Ahhhh! This thought sent Vader into a panic again.

”Uh,” Vader stalled for time, “What were they about?”

”Tall man with pur- purple ‘saber.” Obi-Wan frowned, trying to remember the details. “Mad at scary man with ugly face and feels cold. Lots of lightning. Scary men that look like Cody. Scary sounds.”

Vader’s face turned pale. Kriff. They were visions. Obi-Wan was seeing the fall of the Jedi! “I... I see.” Vader said, swallowing. “Was there anything else?”

Please not Mustafar, Vader begged silently, not Mustafar.

”Uhu.” Obi-Wan nodded earnestly. “There was fire and red and it was hot. Someone screaming ‘I hate you’? And... and there was this man! With sad eyes and red hair that looked like mine!”

Vader cursed the Force silently. Why? Vader wanted to scream. Really, Force? Give a toddler a vision like that?

Glancing down at Obi-Wan’s intent face, Vader stumbled for the right words. “That was...” he paused before continuing, “That was a vision.”

”Oh.”

Vader looked expectantly at the three year old. “You’re not scared?” Vader asked, confused after a long pause.

Obi-Wan’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Why?”

By now, Vader was beginning to suspect that he was pretty much the only person who was frightened and overly paranoid about his visions. After all, it had caused the whole becoming-a-Sith thing.

”Go to sleep.” Vader told Obi-Wan, mentally reminding himself to read up on Parenting 101. Might need to look at the section for dealing with nightmares.

The toddler yawned and fell asleep almost immediately against Vader. (He tried not to melt at the adorable sight. Keyword: tried. Also, Yoda would whack his shins for using the word)

The poor boy must be really tired. Either that, or Vader’s Force-implanted suggestion of sleep was a little bit too strong.

 


	6. Fifth Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, guys:  
> Vader in this story can take off his mask to eat and drink.

“Happy birthday, Obi-Wan!” Vader sang as he carried out the amazing Darth Vader cake™ that he had made specifically for his tiny, now five year old former master. (By the way, if you were wondering, this cake is under copyright. Any attempts to recreate this cake will result in immediate confinement in an Imperial Cell for five years. - Darth Vader)

Admittedly, the cake was sort of flat and downright weird-looking and where Vader had tried to recreate his helmet on the cake, it had actually turned out a horrible Yoda green. Plus the wrinkly shape. (Don’t ask.)

But hey, it was the thought that counts.

Though SOME people didn’t seem to appreciate all the hard work Vader had gone through. Yes Cody, Vader thought, glaring at the giggling clone, I’m talking about you.

Cody would see who would get the last laugh, Vader vowed, as he cut a small slice of cake specifically from the left side to give to Obi-Wan, who was waiting excitedly for his slice.

Why specifically left side?

Becuase, due to some ancient Sith alchemy passed down from generation to generation, Vader had found a way to make half the cake taste delicious and the other half... well, it tasted like salted sand. (And yes, he had actually tasted it. Totally on accident.)

Now, you may be asking yourself, the amazing Darth Vader did that all using Sith Alchemy?

No. Vader had actually and accidentally mixed up the sugar and salt.

Still, it was worth it when he gave Cody some cake from the yucky side and watch the clone spit the whole thing out, his brothers helpfully pounding on his back as Cody yelled for water.

What was even better, was the utter look of disbelief on Cody’s face  as Obi-Wan continued to happily eat the Vader Cake™ and asked for a second round.

——— ———-

“Stop.”

All the clones stopped and turned to stare questioningly at Vader. He motioned for them to drop their presents on the ground and stand in a line near the wall.

”Why?” Cody asked, frowning in confusion.

”I need to check the presents before you give them to Obi-Wan.” Vader rolled his eyes. Honestly, clones!

The clones started muttering among themselves as they reluctantly did what they were told. “Classic...” he heard Cody say.

”STOP!” Vader shrieked, “Don’t say it! My poor brain can’t deal with the trauma!”

”Fine.” Cody huffed.

Vader quickly went through the pile, occasionally stopping to ask the clones questions.

”Cody?” Vader asked, lifting an oddly-shaped parcel.

”Stuffed toy tooka.”

”Boil?”

”A lightsaber-shaped pillow.”

”Kix?”

“Toothbrush.”

”Wait, why?” Vader asked confused. “I mean, he already has quite a few...”

”Not for him, sir.” Kix grinned, “For you.”

”Me?”

”Obi-Wan has been using your toothbrush to clean the toilet, sir.”

”WHAT?!?!?”

”Not his fault, sir. Cody’s been teaching him.”

”CODY!!!”

Cody swore under his breath a few Mandalorian curses and ran for his life. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pls pls pls leave a comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
